1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns the hybridization of cephalosporins and penicillin nuclei to three organic moieties, tirandamycic and streptolic acids and sorbic acid. The ring structures of tirandamycic and streptolic acids are attached to the bactam nuclei by a methylated 6-member carbon chain which is structurally similar to sorbic acid.
Streptolic and tirandamycic acids are oxidated derivatives of streptolydigin and tirandamycin which are known antibiotics derived from cultures of Streptomyces lydicans and S. tirandis. Streptolydigin and tirandamycin are inhibitors of bacterial RNA polymerase. Cephalosporanic (7-ACA), and 6-amino penicillanic acid (6-APA) are inhibitors of bacterial cell wall synthesis.
2. Information Disclosure
Acylates of the penicillins and cephalosporins at positions C-6 and C-7, respectively are known. Chemistry and Biology of .beta.-Lactam Antibiotics, Vol. III, R. B. Morin and M. Gorham, Ed., Academic Press, N.Y., 1982. Streptolydigin and tirandamycin have been previously described. Reusser, F., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 10:618-622 (1976). The hybridization of sorbic acid to penicillanic acid is known (G.B. Pat. No. 877,323) however, no reference known to inventors discloses or suggests the specific compounds herein disclosed.